


City of Inferno

by SirChocolateKitty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Survival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirChocolateKitty/pseuds/SirChocolateKitty
Summary: As a Mystical Chaser Madeline will be one of the first people to solve cases about demons and angels. When a city is set ablaze she must figure out what is going on and stop it all while trying to survive. She'll need all her wits to stay ahead of the Infernos, to save the innocent, and to deal with the mysterious man named Ernest.





	City of Inferno

Madeline frowned looking at the city burning in front of her before she slowly entered scanning the area for any nearby dangers. Fortunately for her there was nothing in view.

Going to an intersection she looked left before her frown became bigger. Charred corpses lay spread out. Some seemed to be looking like they died fighting while others seemed like they died fleeing from the flames.

Scanning the area she determined it to be safe enough. Getting on one knee she gave a quick prayer to the goddess Mellow asking her to guide those who died. She also asked for forgiveness before she began to poke a corpse a bit with a small rod.

Moving around Madeline observed some more before sighing and thinking things over. Only the corpses seemed to have burned. Nothing else around the street was set on fire. So either the fire was avoiding anything nonhuman or the people here were attacked.

Biting her lip she looked around again double checking she was safe. Though she couldn’t see or hear anything she didn’t feel all that safe. Realizing she was out in the open she went to the nearby alley. Looking around she determined it was safe enough.

Opening her pouch of small supplies she began to look for one of her magic rings. Finding it she smiled softly before gently putting it on. Though it didn’t make her immune to fire it would greatly resist the pain and damage. A better chance of surviving if she was set on fire.

So now it was time for her to think. Why did this happen? Did the monsters get mad about a city being put up in their lands? Was it a rogue mage who decided to kill others?

Some monsters had fire breath. They could have set the people on fire with ease. And many are hard to kill for your average everyday joe. Madeline shook her head at that realizing it wasn’t possible. Fire breath hit everything nearby. So there was no way nothing else was burned in the attack on the streets.

That means it could be a rogue mage. They chose to attack maybe to test their powers. Although it could be because human hearts were used for some types of dark magic or curses. Madeline shook her head at that too and sighed. The corpses were just burned. Nothing was taken from them.

So then could it be a demon? As she began to think it started to make more sense to her. Someone could have summoned one thinking they could make a deal with them or just showing off to friends. Then the demon attacks and ends the life of everyone nearby.

Though it saddened her she still found herself smiling a bit. She specifically learned magic to counter them. Should she find the demon Madeline was certain she’d be able to overpower them.

Slowly heading down the alley she peaked out the other end before pulling back quickly while biting her lip once again.

Twirling Infernos. What did she know about them? They were creatures of fire who fly to move around. Four balls of fire moved around them, able to shoot flames to melt things, flames to pierce things, and one’s eye was apparently able to burn the souls of those who were evil.

So infernos were attacking the city. Though that didn’t make any sense. They were known to stay far from most cities. Occasionally stories of one or two showing up in a city were told but never more than one or two. So a dozen or so Twirling Infernos was out of the ordinary.

Madeline was certain she could defeat one or two of them. Despite it being painful she could defeat four to five of them. A few dozen though? Best just run.

Cackling of fire broke her thoughts and she glanced around before finding three were behind her. She sighed before taking off with a whisper of, “Mellow protect me.”

She leapt over a few balls of fire that were hurled at her. The others noticed her and quickly joined the first few in attacking.

Oh how she loathed open areas like this. She was certain she would be hit unless she did something.

Apologizing to those who died she began to use a few quick necromancy spells to bring a few of the charred corpses to slowly rise and march towards the infernos to try and fight their killers.

Madeline knew it was a lost battle. She felt a bit guilty for her actions but she knew it had to be done.

Hearing the battle rage on behind her she entered an apartment building. Closing the doors behind her she began to move some furniture to block the doors from being opened. Though it wouldn’t stop them from getting in it would buy her a few minutes if they attacked.

Taking a seat she began to take a few deep breaths.

So she found out what caused the fires. Now she needed to find out why the infernos were here and to look for any survivors. Sadly it looked like donations were off the table for this mission.

Slowly heading down the apartment building she found more charred corpses only this time they were cleanly cut. Some were cut in half while others were missing limbs.

Drawing her sword she began to slink down the halls. Hearing cackling in a distance she began to debate with herself. On one hand avoiding any fight she could was best. On the other hand if she killed the inferno she could look for survivors with less worry.

Sighing, she darted around the corner and swung her sword at the inferno. She smiled knowing it was a clean kill.

Her smile became a frown as she found her sword was blocked by a sword made of fire.

The new inferno glared at her cackling loudly before it counter attacked.

Madeline dashed back avoiding the sword as it crashed into the wall setting it on fire.

Swinging her own sword at the foe it blocked it with a shield of fire.

Rushing after her it kept swinging and slashing at her. Madeline was able to avoid it with ease but she found she was unable to hit it.

More fire spread across the halls much to her annoyance.

Pulling back a few yards she pulled out her knife. Throwing it at the inferno she smiled as it impaled her foe’s chest.

It staggered back giving Madeline enough time to slash through its torso cutting it clean in two.

The cackling got louder and she barely had time to get back as the corpse erupted into far more flames.

At that moment she realized what situation she was in. She missed how much was set on fire while she was busy fighting the inferno.

She began to quickly look through her tools before growling in annoyance. She didn’t have anything. Madeline never expected she’d have to put out fires so she didn’t bring anything to do so. Not her proudest decision she had to admit.

Another inferno charged out the flames starting to fight her.

Once again it played out like the last fight. She easily avoided the inferno who set things on fire while trying to hit her.

With a quick thrust she ended the inferno.

More flames surrounded the walls.

Frowning she realized that there was no way to continue down the halls as too much fire was spreading. She debated climbing out the window since she was on the first floor but the thoughts of the Twirling Infernos outside was more unnerving to her.

She began to look around once more before smiling at the door leading to the staircase. “And so I am blessed.”

Entering it quickly she started up before a few infernos made their way down glaring down at her. Sighing she turned the other way and down to the basement. Noticing it was a metal door she smiled as she closed it behind her. Barricading it she knew she was safe.

Looking around the room she found it was used as a storage area for the apartment building. It also had large containers of nonperishable food. Probably to keep the tenants fed incase of a natural disaster. Food for her luckily. She could wait the fire out in the comfort of the basement.

After a few minutes she began to frown once more as she noticed smoke slowly filling the room. “Madeline you fool.”

Dashing around the room she began to look for an exit.

Finding a map she realized there was a sewer system nearby. She just had to get through a sturdy stone wall. Looking around she couldn’t find anything able to break through it.

Madeline quickly unzipped her jacket and tied it around her mouth and nose as a makeshift mask. This hopefully would help a bit.

Searching around the room she began to think she might just be stuck in a bit of bind.


End file.
